Mordecai Zariel
Player: Nico Homeworld, Background, Role: Hiveborn, Adeptus Arbites, Seeker Divination: Wise Learned by the Death of Others Physical Description: Mordecai is over 6 feet tall and near indistinguishable from other Arbites while in uniform, which he remains in 90 percent of his time. Under his helmet, he has dark olive skin almost wheatish with short auburn hair and deep blue eyes. Like most Arbites, Mordecai is build like a brick house with large broad shoulders. Personality: If asked to describe himself, he'd likely use the words 'loyal' and 'the law'. During training as an Adeptus Arbites, he not only underwent physical tasks, but tasks based to solidify his loyalty to the Emperor and whichever Inquisitor he would be placed under. Due to his background and recent trials and tribulations, he now has a difficult time trusting people, however once he places his trust in someone, they have his trust and loyalty til death. He is loyal to a T and, when Albia betrayed him then ordered him to return to her, he almost did, earning a plentiful amount of complaints from his new team. Mordecai has little sympathy for the pity or compassion for transgressions of Imperial citizens which spawns from years dealing with scum of the galaxy. Mordecai also has a hard time finding his voice in decisions the group makes as he was trained not to think, but rather just point and shoot, which he still has no problem doing. He frequently has internal struggles between his duty to the law and his duty to his comrades, debating between doing things the way he’s been taught and learning to do things the way his new Acilite cell does things. Personal Goals: To rise through the ranks of the Arbites as an interrogator, to determine the guilty and decide their punishment Background: Mordecai was born on the hiveworld Bront, the one that no longer exists thanks to war, and lived in the lower echelons for most of his life and, although he's rather secretive about his past, he will gladly talk about his father who taught him how to fight from a young age. At the age of twelve after the death of his father, he left the lower echelons to join the Schola Progenium, where he trained for years and eventually graduated to join the Adeptus Arbites. For the first few years of his service to the Emperor, he was stationed on an Imperial world in a fortified fortress-precinct and patrolled the streets, serving as the judge, jury, and executioner to any Imperial citizen he thought to have broken Imperial law. After years of serving on this world, he was transfered to serve under Inquisitor Albia Rothchild on the planet Marav. For months, Mordecai served Inqusitor Rothchild without hesitation, however this came to a close when he noticed her dealing flect in the catacombs under the South Spire, accused her in private of being a heretic, and was forced to flee for his life otherwise die by her hand. One week later, Mordecai found himself being contacted by an Octavius Maximus who claimed to be part of an Inquisitorial group in need of some muscle and, after reaching an agreement, welcomed him to the team. Bonds: Octavius Maximus - While both men were born on hiveworlds and give their loyalty for life, Mordecai has a small bone to pick with the noble: even though Inquisitor Rothchild had threatened him with his life, Mordecai still felt his trust and loyalties lied with his Inquisitor, despite how it appeared that she had broken Inquisitorial Law. Octavius hadn't liked Albia from the start and insinuated rather heretical (in Mordecai's eyes) things about her and even after she had explained herself and died in front of his eyes, it appeared that Octavius had little sympathy over the death of such a high-ranking officer, something Mordecai had been trained to think was the only death that truly mattered. Mordecai, however, has noticed that Octavius has been trying to fix this broken relationship and is willing to try if only for the sake of the structure of the team. Vastus Voidus - Despite having absolutely nothing in common with the man, Mordecai feels strangely drawn to the void-born man in ways he has yet ot understand. When first boarding their ship, Vastus and Mordecai appeared to at least tolerate each other, but this changed when the team followed Albia and downed her ship, facing off with her and her 'child', Esmeralda. After signalling to Mordecai that she would dispatch the psyker, and then followed through with it, Albia regained his undying loyalty, meanwhile Vastus remained skeptical of the woman. Peace talks went decently well until Albia was shot through the skull and killed in front of the team. It appeared that her body had to be left, which left Mordecai with conflicting feelings, but Vastus managed to pull the now headless body onto the ship, which he felt grateful for. However directly following this, the psyker looted the body for the possessions he deemed necessary to keep, and this canceled out his feelings of gratitude towards the man with feelings of disgust and betrayal. Mordecai, still inexplicably drawn to the man, felt he needed to change this and has begun working to repair what relationship they have and show the gratitude the man deserves for saving an Inquisitor's body. Characteristics Stats Skills Talents & Traits Insanity and Corruption Combat Weapons Armor Wounds Other Stats Psychic Powers Gear Experience & Advancement